


통조림

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep. 06<br/>다같이 브랫이 꺼낸 통조림을 먹는 장면</p>
            </blockquote>





	통조림

그 누군들 통조림과 사랑에 빠질 운명으로 태어났겠냐만은 지금 이 순간 이 자리에 모인 모두는 통조림과 충분히 사랑에 빠질 준비가 되어있었다. 그들은 경건한 손놀림으로 깡통을 열었고 조심스럽게 내용물의 향을 음미했다. 그것은 아이스맨 브랫 콜버트라고 해서 예외가 될 수 있는 것은 아니었다. 통조림을 좋아하는 것은 아니었지만 레이션의 짜고 기름진 맛에 길들여진 입맛에는 레이션만 아니라면 그 무엇이건 천상의 맛으로 느껴질 터다.  
브랫이 꺼낸 통조림에 하나 둘 사람들이 모여들기 시작했고, 불 위에 직접 데우기 시작한 깡통이 그 내용물에 채 온기를 전하기도 전에 제각각 자신 몫의 통조림을 들고는 입 안에 가득 밀어 넣기 시작하는 것이다. 그리고 정작 그 주인공을 제공한 브랫은 한걸음 떨어져 자신의 전우들을 바라보았다. 그는 언젠가 레이에게 일축한 대로 교육받은 집안에서 문명의 혜택을 받으며 문명인으로서 자라왔다. 인간이 만물의 영장으로 자리잡기 위한 가장 일차적인 도약은 도구의 사용이었고 그랬기에 지금 그 어떤 여자보다도 매력적인 통조림이 눈 앞에 있는 지금에도 자신들은 인간이기에 도구를 사용해야 한다고, 그렇게 브랫 콜버트는 생각했다. 그래서 자신의 통조림이 데워지기를 기다렸고, 물티슈로 닦은 스푼을 꺼내었다. 하지만, 바로 옆에 붙어있는 자신의 통신병은 조금 다른 의견을 가지고 있는 모양이었다.  
모두들 훈장마냥 앞 섶에 달아 놓은 스푼은 장식이 아니었다. 평소에는 포장도 제대로 벗기지 않은 레이션을 되는대로 뜯어 입에 밀어 넣곤 하여 그 필요성을 잊기 마련이지만 브랫에게 스푼은 자신들이 그저 이 사막에서 상관의 명에 따라 뛰는 개가 아니라 아직 문명인으로서의 선을 긋고 있다는 것을 알려주는 최후의 보루나 마찬가지였다.  
하지만 브랫의 소중한 통신병 겸 운전병은 그런 모럴 따위 존재하지 않는다는 듯 통조림을 적당히 손에 부어서는 그대로 입에 가져가고 있었다. 그것이 나쁘다는 것은 아니다. 해병은 되게 한다, 라는 신조대로 레이는 스푼이 없으니 손으로 그 역할을 대신하는 것 뿐이었다. 그 뿐이었다면 브랫도 입을 다물었을 것을. 스물이 훌쩍 넘은 사내 새끼가 다섯 살 난 어린애처럼 입가며 턱에까지 소스를 줄줄 흘려가며 먹는 것에는 그다지 좋은 소리가 나올 수 없는 노릇이다. 전장에서는 그 누구보다도 뛰어난 통신병인 레이 퍼슨 병장이 레이션에 딸려온 딸기 쉐이크 하나 제대로 못 먹는 놈이라는 것을 진작에 알았으면서도 브랫은 새삼 통탄을 금치 못하였다.

“레이.”

간만에 맛보는 음식이 즐거운 탓인지 레이가 흘리는 음식의 양이 평소의 배는 될 법 하다. 월트에게 이미 한차례 면박을 당하고도 눈을 끔벅이며 다시금 손바닥에 통조림을 기울인다.

“레이.”

동그란 눈을 마주하며 살살 머리를 쓸어주자 입 안 가득찬 라비올리에 무어라 대답하지도 못하고 바쁘게 입만 오물거린다. 그 언젠가 입안에 음식을 물고 떠들어대는 것에 한차례 구박이 오간 탓인지도 모른다. 어쩌면 단순한 변덕일지도 모르지만 그것이 어쩐지 말 잘 듣는 강아지라도 보는 듯 흡족함을 불러일으켜 브랫은 레이의 뒤통수를 꾸욱 잡은 채 엄지손가락으로 조심스럽게 레이의 뒷덜미를 쓸어주었다.

“하- 뭐에요, 브랫!”

어깨를 떨며 입맛 떨어진다는 표정으로 레이가 투덜거렸다. 반은 넘게 흘린 것 같은데도 얼마나 우겨 넣은 것인지 아직도 입 안쪽에서는 우물거리는 기색이 역력하다. 브랫은 눈가를 찌푸렸다.

“할 수 만 있다면, 널 다시 유치원에 쳐 넣고 싶군.”  
“미친 브랫..!!!”

떠들썩하게 무어라 주절거리려던 입 안에 스푼이 쑤셔박혔다. 레이는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 브랫을 올려다 보았다. 언젠가 욕 먹을 줄 알았다는 주변의 키들거림은 들리지 않은지 오래다. 천천히 혀를 굴려보았다. 단단하고 매끈한 문명의 산물이 입 안 가득 라비올리를 퍼 날랐다. 레이 자신의 것은 마틸다 캠프 관물대의 어딘가에 구르고 있을 것이니 아마도 이것은... 그 아이스맨의 스푼을 입에 문 채로 레이는 힘겹게 음식물을 씹었다.

“한마디만 더 해봐. 네 자스민은 트럼블리한테 갈 테니까.”

무엇보다도 즉각적인 협박에 레이는 그대로 조용히 음식을 씹어 삼켰다. 아직 소스의 흔적이 남은 입술이 벌어지기 무섭게 브랫이 짜증스럽게 내용물을 가득 퍼 올려 레이의 입 안에 스푼을 쳐 넣었다.


End file.
